Season 3
Max & Ruby's Season 3 aired in 2006 the same year that Wonder Pets premiered * Nick Jr. - March 3, 2006 * Treehouse TV - May 15, 2006 Episodes Ruby's Easter Bonnet: Ruby is making her Easter Bonnet for her Easter Bonnet Competition. Max's Easter Parade: '''Ruby & Louise are painting eggs but Max wants to go to the Easter Parade. Although it nearly never starts until tomorrow. So Max decided to make his own Easter Parade. '''Max & the Easter Bunny: '''Ruby and Max are going on an Egg Hunt. But Max keeps hiding them over and over. '''Ruby's hippity hop dance: Ruby and Louise are doing the hippity hop dance while Max and Roger are playing football. After the interruptions, they finally remembered their steps. Ruby's bird bath: 'Ruby is making a bird bath for the birds but Max wants bath toys in it. But Ruby never wants him to because they scare them away. '''Super Max saves the World: '''Max (Super Bunny) and Morris (Zoom-Zoom) are playing superheroes while Ruby and Louise were making the Moon, the Sun and the Earth. After the interruptions, Max had finally saved the world. '''Ruby delivers: ' Ruby and Max decided to deliver the fliers to the Bunny Scouts. Max always think the toy planes can help deliver cupcakes to their best friends. '''Getting Crabby at the beach: '''Ruby was collecting some seashells but never noticed that Max has a mischevious crab he found at the bottom of the sand and is finally dug to a tidal pool. '''Max babysits: '''Ruby and Max arrive to the Huffington's house just to look after their baby. Baby Huffington always loves loud toys instead of quiet toys. '''Max's fireflies: '''Max, Ruby & Louise are celebrating 4th of July to see the fireworks, but Max wants to play with fireflies. After they missed the fireworks, the fireflies pretended to be one. '''Ruby's fashion show: Ruby and Louise are having a fashion show while Max decided to be a pirate. Grandma thinks having Max wearing a pirate suit is OK and puts the parrot on his shoulder. Ruby's sing-along: '''Ruby is practicing on the piano for her talent show. While playing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star and Mary or Ruby had a little Lamb, Max's toy animals disrupted her. Until now they decided to make a song of those animals. '''Ruby's safari: '''Ruby and Louise are going on a safari while Max kept playing with toys that distracted them. Later, they find a hummingbird on the bush and took a picture of it. '''Max's mud bath: '''Ruby and Louise are making special ingredients such as Avocado scrub, Orange Coconut splash, Strawberry Manicure and Banana Peach Conditioner while Max decides to play in the mud, but was forced to be a customer of the shop. '''Max's lost lizard: '''Ruby and Louise are creating a home for a chameleon but Max takes away the rock, twigs and leaves, making the chamelon change color everywhere he goes until he got back in its case. '''Surprise Ruby: '''It's Ruby's party and she awaits for her surprise but Max makes off with her new princess tiara. '''Ruby's birthday party: Ruby and her friends throw a party for Ruby to celebrate her 7th birthday. Max wants to eat the cake, but they have to play party games first. After the games, Max finally got a chance to eat the cake. Ruby's birthday present: '''Ruby and Louise are making a present until Max got covered in wrapping paper making him the perfect gift. '''Ruby's puppet show: '''Max attempts to get in a role while Ruby and Louise make a puppet show about Mary had a little Lamb. '''Sugarplum Max: '''Ruby and Louise were doing the Dance of the Sugarplum Fairy while Max decided to play with his toy excavator trying to have a sugarplum for dinner. '''Max's ant farm: '''Max had his Ant farm set with a lot of Ants. After they escaped, Ruby and her friends cut to the chase and saw that the Ants ate up their fancy dinner. '''Ruby's loose tooth: Ruby was missing a tooth and Max doesn't know where it is. Finally at the end it was in her muffin. Ruby scores: '''Ruby plays soccer but Max interrupts her with the toy robots. '''Ruby's sandcastle: Ruby is making a sandcastle but Max wants to play in the water. Grandma's Berry Patch: Max and Ruby are collecting raspberries, blueberries and blackberries for Grandma. But Max puts them in his toy cement truck and it mushed up all the berries. Ruby's Bunny Scout Parade: '''Ruby and Louise are creating a banner for the Bunny Scout Parade, but Max's interruptions help them in progress. '''Ruby's Detective Agency: '''Ruby and Max are on the hunt to find Mrs. Quack. before they can have a surprise for Grandma. '''Max's Rocket Racer: Max wants to go on the Rocket racers, but he is to small to ride on them because he must be at least taller than this line to get on the ride. At the end, Max finally gets a chance to ride on the alternative ride Rocket. Max & Morris blast off: 'Max and Morris were launching rockets to the party. The first one popped the balloon, the second one made Ruby and Louise drop their cupcakes, the third one made up streamers all over the place and the last one bumped into a tree which made the rockets jump out of it and flew with streamers with the help of their sponsor. '''Max's Candy Apple: '''At the East Bunny Hop fair, Max wants a Candy Apple. But he and the others want to play the race first. They played the Egg-and-Spoon race, the Sack race, the Bunny-bellied Balloon race and the Three Ribbon race. After their obstacle course, they won the game and Max deserves a Candy Apple. '''Little Ruby Riding Hood: '''Ruby was going to give Grandma her cookies while the Big Max Wolf wants to eat them up, which Grandma never gets to enjoy a single one. '''Max and the Beanstalk: '''Max really doesn't like beans. So Ruby made up a story about him and the Beanstalk, which is a parody of Jack and the Beanstalk. After that, Max takes them outside and decided to plant them. '''The Froggy Prince: '''Ruby tells Max a story about the Froggy Prince when Max magically turned from a frog to a handsome prince. At the end, Max's pet frog was a beautiful looking prince. '''Max & Ruby's perfect pumpkin: '''Ruby and Max are going to buy the right pumpkin for halloween. But when Max disrupts her, someone else stole the pumpkin away until at the end, they got the pumpkin from the scarecrow thinking that will be perfect. '''Max's Jack-O-Lantern: ' Ruby and Max dress up for Halloween and they decided to carve a pumpkin. Max chose to have a smiling pumpkin rather than a scary one. 'Max's Big Boo: '''Max & Ruby are going trick-or-treating but Max enjoys having every method to scare Ruby, but probably knows his tricks. '''Grandma's present: '''Ruby, Max and Grandma are going Christmas-shopping. They are going to find the right present for Grandma. He gave her a cowboy hat, a larryop, a hobby horse, and of course, her pink-feathered boa. '''Max & Ruby's Christmas Tree: '''Max and Ruby are decorating the Christmas Tree but Max wants to decorate it with toys. After they decorated the tree, they've forgottened about the star topper. It was no use because she couldn't reach it very well. So Max got on his toy helicopter and puts the pinwheel on the top of the tree making it very beautiful. '''Max's snowplow: '''Ruby wants to shovel the snow but Max wants use the snowplow instead. At the end, Max's toy car made an easier way to get to Grandma's just in time. '''Max's snow day: ' Max wants to play in the snow, but there is a blizzard. At the end, it finally stopped. But Max enjoys playing inside in the warm. '''Max's Snow Bunny: '''Max finds out that the Abominable Snowbunny is real, but after they checked out, it was only Grandma wearing snowshoes. '''Max's Mix up: '''Max wants to slide down the hill, but Ruby wants to play Dress-up with her dolls. When Louise and her cousin Morris came over, they enjoyed sliding and mixing up their mitts, scarves and hats. After they came home, Ruby realized that it's not Max because she accidently took Morris with her to drink hot coffee before playing dress-up. '''Trivia * Rebecca Peters replaced Samantha Morton as the voice of Ruby. * This is the final season that Billy Rosemberg voices Max. * Max becomes the official mascot of Ruby's Bunny Scout troop in this season. * The season premiered the same day as Wonder Pets premiered. * Roger dosen't say "Yes" and "No" anymore and speaks normally. * No new characters are introduced. * In seasons 1-2 the word: "Based on the Books By: Rosemary Wells" is shown after the writer and directors text. In this season to season 6, this was shown before the writer and directors text. * Nelvana stopped producing the show and 9 Story Entertainment took over until Season 6. * Max becomes the official mascot of Ruby's Bunny Scout troop. * Ruby and Louise have new default dress designs. * This is the final season to be aired on the original Nick Jr. branding with its launch since 1988. * The closing theme for the credits is in a different audio format for this season. Starting in seasons 4-5, the closing theme reverted back to the seasons 1-2 version. Category:Seasons Category:Season 3